Glitched Link
by VeronicaTheOfficialCreepypasta
Summary: This Is The Story Of How I Met One Of Jeff's Best Friends, The One And Only, BEN Drowned.


Glitched link

By: Veronica

I didn't know that Jeff knew some other hell raising creatures. This one happens to be quite the hacker. It started out when I was hanging out at Jeff's house. He and I have been chatting, with Smile sitting next to him. The little dog would leave every once in a while. Then something odd happened. I heard the sound of static and electricity coming from the living room. "What going on Jeff?" I asked him. "I don't know?" Then he and I got up. We saw Jeff's laptop screen, sitting on a desk, become static and glitches. I came closer to the screen to see what was happening. Then a hand came out of the screen! I started to freak out. "What the hell!?" I screamed. Then as soon as I knew it, a person was then climbing out of the computer! He was a blonde boy, with pointed ears, black eyes and a green cap. Jeff realized who he was. "BEN, I told you not to do that! It makes my computer static!" Jeff told him. "Hey sorry man, I just wanted to see what you were up to, and I need to know what we're doing tonight." Said BEN. "I'm sorry, Jeff who the hell is this?" I asked Jeff. "Oh, this is my best friend, BEN...Drowned to be more precise." Jeff replied. "BEN, this is the girl I told you about." Jeff said to BEN. BEN then walked towards me, with a smile on his face. "Wow Jeff, you were right, she is hot!" I then blushed at the words he said. "What!? I-I-I never said that!?" yelled Jeff. "Jeez man, calm yourself, I was just messing around." Said BEN. He then leaned closer to me. "Or am I?" BEN said to me as he winked at me. My face, still in a light flush of pink, turned red. "Anyways, what are we doing tonight?" BEN asked Jeff. "Not sure, I'm thinking about heading to Mr. Smile's Pub, how does that sound?" Jeff asked BEN. "Sweet! I just stole someone's credit card, and it looks like drinks are on it tonight!" BEN said as he gave Jeff a high five. "Hey hottie, you want to come with us?'' BEN asked. "Sure! And don't call me hottie. Where is this pub?" I asked. Jeff then gasped. "She hasn't seen the under realm yet!" said Jeff. "You see, there are two realms in this world, the under and over. Believe it or not, but there are more monsters like us in the under realm then there are in the over realm. Since you live in the over realm, you only see a couple of over realm creatures. There are more just like you, you just haven't met them! Well, the pub is where BEN lives, in the under realm. Where there will be more monsters there. So what do you say, you want to come?" Jeff asked. "You bet!" I replied, as we headed outside.

BEN and Jeff led me to an old well. "What's this for?" I asked. "This, is the way under realm creatures come to the over realm! Through this well." Jeff replied. "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking the easy way back." BEN said as he pulled out Jeff's laptop. "Hey, why the hell did you bring that?" he asked. "There is no way I'm going down that old well; I will meet you guys at the Pub. See you there Jeff. Especially you, hottie." BEN said as she smirked at me. He then glitched threw the computer. "Here, follow me" Jeff said. Jeff then climbed on the edge of the well. He then smiled and gave me his hand. I smiled back and took it. The he held me tight as we fell in the well. Then as soon as we knew it, we were in the over realm. As we came out of the hole in the well, we landed on the ground of the grass. Jeff landed on his back, with me on top of him! I quickly got off him, before he noticed. "God, that was one hell of a fall." I said. We then got up and saw the sight of the under realm. "Wow. I haven't been to the under realm in a while." said Jeff. "The pub should be down this way, come on." He then led me through the town. All the creepy monsters here noticed me. They might have realized that I was new here. We then walked into the doors of Mr. Smile's pub, where more creeps were there. "There you guys are! What the hell took you so long?" BEN said from the other side of the room. "The well was on the other side of town. We had to walk a distance." Jeff replied. "Whatever, anyways, let's use that credit card!" BEN said as he pulled out a wallet, with the stolen credit card in it. "Hey man! How long does it take for you to get a drink around here?'' BEN yelled. Then the shopkeeper came over to the table. "Get us started with the good stuff!" Jeff said, as BEN handed him the credit card. "Right away sir!" the shopkeeper replied. I then realized the shopkeeper had the biggest smile! He was green with black eyes with red pupils. Then the shopkeeper came back with three bottles of beer. "To Veronica, the damn hottie!" BEN yelled as he lifted his bottle. I blushed once again, as Jeff rolled his eyes. "Heh, alright, to me!'' I said. Then we drank away. But…the night didn't turn out so well…

After a few drinks, the boys and I were drunk. Especially BEN. Jeff and BEN were lying on the table drunk as hell. I got up from the table, feeling sick. BEN and Jeff then got up. We then realized that the bar wasn't so full anymore. Then the shop keep came to us. "You folks felling ok?" he asked us. "Y-yeah man, were chilled…" Jeff replied. BEN then got up and pulled something out of his hat. It was a jar of black substance, it was a drug. "Here man, this will make you more chilled." BEN said to Jeff. BEN then took the black substance, and smeared it on his own eyes. Then…let's just say that that drug caused some affects to BEN. Since I was still feeling sick, I couldn't think strait. BEN then looked up at me. I then lifted my head. "God, my head…I feel sick..." I said. He then just chuckled. He then held my wrists. My heart was beating fast. He then pinned me down onto the table! I started to freak out! "BEN! What the hell are you doing!?" I asked him in a nervous voice. "Maybe...this will help you feel better." BEN said to me as he leaned into me. He then started to kiss me! Our mouths met in a fiery dual that has my toes curling. My face was bright red. Jeff then saw what was happening. "Get the hell off her man!" Jeff yelled at BEN as he pulled him off of me. I was then breathing hard. Jeff then gently lifted me up. "You ok? He drugged himself didn't he?" Jeff asked me. I nodded. My head still hurt after too many drinks. I then fell back on the table falling asleep. Jeff just smiled. He then picked me up and carried me in his arms. BEN smiled. "She looks so cute when she's asleep." BEN teased. Jeff smirked. "Just, don't kiss her like that, ok? You know she's not interested in you." Jeff told BEN. "You got a thing for her man?" BEN asked Jeff. Jeff just then looked down at me. He just chuckled. "I do…" he said. "Let's just take her back to your place. She needs the rest." BEN said to him. As Jeff had me in him arms, he carried me back to his place.

The End


End file.
